


Knives and Forks

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Ella step over the mark, but both are stubborn and carry scars from relationships passed. Even though they know more about each other than themselves, how will crossing the line impact their friendship? How will their feelings change for one another and how will they communicate those changes? Will they ever be able to communicate how they really feel, to themselves let alone each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and Forks

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now set up as a part of the Cutlery work (which started life as a one-shot and has evolved into a multi-chap). To read through the entire work or navigate easier...   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1482229/chapters/3127369
> 
> Sexually explicit, swearing and angst.

Was this real? What was happening. Would it change everything? Was it the right thing to be doing? How was it that this hadn’t happened before? What was so different now? Ella’s mind buzzed, deafening against the thrum of her own racing heart beat. A pounding dance tune in her head, topped with a droning siren. 

Tom’s hand against the side of her face, his thumb stroking along her cheek as his tongue pressed against hers winding in hungry flickers as their lips melded. His leg pressing its way between hers. His knee raising to press further along her inner thigh, forcing her to fling her leg across the top of his, almost reaching as high as his hip. 

Her thoughts dissolved against the driving bass of her heartbeat as it grew louder under the feeling of his skin, his heat; the feeling of him pressed against her in so many ways. Timing be damned, intention be damned, thoughts be damned, friendship… here and now… be damned. 

She felt his arm lift from underneath her neck and his strength propel her over onto her back as he pressed his weight down against her. She took it breathlessly. Feeling pinned against the Egyptian cotton beneath her back as his hands flew across her, along her side, across her breasts hidden beneath the cotton top. Fingers at buttons, frantically fumbling to undo them, a couple flying off in the process. Catching her bottom lip between his teeth and pressing down just enough to illicit a moan from her. She clawed at his back. He tensed and growled, only causing her dig deeper. Somewhere in the pits of her subconscious she had remembered him telling her about what that would do for him. 

The irony. They had discussed so much and divulged parts of their psyche that no one else in their lives had known about and it came to a peak right now. Both digging and sifting through the intimate knowledge they held of one another. Frantic little creatures pulling through filing cabinets in their minds, seeking the information that had been absorbed over a decade. 

Tom freed Ella from her top, half holding her up with his hand beneath her back as he whipped the remaining fabric from her. Instantly pressing her back against the bed with his stomach and chest. She felt the bristle of his chest hair against her décolletage, savouring the harsh tickle whilst tugging impatiently at his boxer briefs. He freed a hand to help her, holding his weight slightly off her as he aided her in getting them down. They reached his ankles as he kicked them off under the covers, bunching at the bottom of the bedding. 

The only time their lips had parted was to take breath, panting before reconnecting deliciously. Tom had managed to tug Ella’s bottoms down enough for her to shuffle them off, catching over her feet, forcing her to flick her legs out. The feeling of his hard length pressing between them against the softness of her belly had them both eyes rolling and gasping into open mouths. 

Tom knew he had to say something, but didn’t want to lose the momentum of the moment. It felt too natural to not allow it to happen. The lack of blood flow in his brain making him feel light headed, incapable of the conversation that needed to happen. He just acted on pure instinct, and knowing Ella so well, he was completely correct in his every deft movement and caress. He reached his hand down between their bodies, teasing her with the tip of his index and middle finger against the crease at the top of her inner thigh, just at the entrance to her centre. She bucked beneath him, surprising him. He reciprocated by plunging the fingertips between her lips and feeling her dripping wet under his touch. He moaned loudly, a rumble through his body vibrating against her as he rubbed at her slowly, purposefully. She ground against his hand, seeking more contact. His hand flattened, palming against her. 

He felt her fingers wrap around his shaft and gasped. Their kiss finally broken, lips only brushing against each other echoing each guttural sound. Completely primal. Fuck, she felt amazing. He shifted slightly, edging them both towards the his bedside table where he rolled quickly on his side and reached back, continuing his stroke against her with one hand as he fumbled about loudly in the drawer for a small package. 

Drawing one out he raised it to his teeth, ripping it open and pressing it against the back of her hand, slowly moving up and down over him, squeezing out the droplet of precum and using it to lubricate his foreskin enough to pleasure him. She stopped her movements and concentrated her action on getting the sheath rolled over him. 

Questions filled her mind again. She wanted to slam her conscience against the wall like a wet cloth and let it slip to the floor. She savoured the feel of the latex unrolling beneath her fingers across the velvet-covered rock beneath, gripping him with her other hand at the base. He was just as large as she had imagined he would be, had felt all those mornings when he’d wake pressed against her behind, apologising profusely every… single… time. No apology this time. No morning now. 

He wanted to speak up. To ask her if she wanted this. To make sure that this wasn’t about to change anything, though he knew deep down it would change everything. He couldn’t stop. She was as a magnet to him, pulling him inside her. Her pulling power too strong for him to resist. 

He raised himself above her, spreading her legs with a gentle persuade of his hand, flat against her inner thigh. Neither could speak, just kept concentrating on their breathing, drowning in the sensation that had lifted them beyond the point of return. He tried to communicate to her through his eyes that he was about to cross over and sought permission from her. Seeking some sign that he could recognise as an affirmative. 

She gave it to him in the form of a slow, forceful nod, feeling him pressing against her entrance. He could already feel how ready for him she was through the latex. Slick and hot. He grimaced as he pushed forward into her. They both inhaled sharply at the nudge. He moved into her gently, aware of the impact his length had, easing forward and allowing her to stretch to accommodate him. 

She had never felt so filled and flush with desire for anyone before. She lifted her legs, locking at the ankles across his behind, pushing him in deeper. He lunged forward and lowered his forehead to hers, not breaking eye contact. 

They set a languid rhythm. The fierce rush to get to this stage slowing to allow them loss in the moment. To feel every nerve ending, every sensation that they could. He couldn’t take his eyes from her, feeling her internal embrace. 

It was then he saw her light. Her vulnerability. The softness that he’d always known existed but hadn’t been able to witness beyond broken moments of drunkenness or heart break. When she’d allow him in enough to see the little girl. The child that needed protecting, that needed to be nurtutred and wrapped up and loved unconditionally. The woman, no longer ‘one of the boys’, the goddess and essence of her core self. He saw her now and felt a combined flood of emotion, eyes welling up as he moved at a more hurried pace. 

She lay unfolded for him, and he felt his heart ache for her. In that moment he realised truly how much she meant to him and just how much he had come to mean to her as he saw himself reflected through her eyes. It both scared and astonished him as he continued to drive into her, harder, with more force. 

She watched his face, studied it whilst meeting his thrusts with sharp breath. He was a god in human form. So strong, virile, masculine and protective. Taking of her, but filling her with such purpose and intention it made her heart burst. This man, who worried about being ‘manly’ enough. Who had only admitted to her that when he was younger he would hide behind humour because he felt inferior to his classmates in muscular size and movement. Always graceful, always sharply intelligent and cerebral to the throng of meat and muscle of his peers. 

Here and now, he was the picture of masculinity in her eyes. She had fantasised about this moment and dismissed the thought of it ever happening. All the times he would divulge to her about another ‘session’ with someone else with long brown hair. And now here she was, with him buried deep within her up to the hilt, setting a steady, rapid rhythm between them, muscles primed. 

Forearms burning as he propped himself up for better leverage. His hips flicking back and forth and round and round as she’d seen on many a dance floor, including in his kitchen at 5am making a late night post club snack. 

Her fading red hair spread out across the pillow, dampened with their efforts cheeks flush and nose stud glinting with each thrust under the dim lighting from outside. He savoured the new flavor beneath him. The spice of this woman he had trusted so much of his true self with, his secrets, his life with. It seemed to fulfill him in a way he hadn’t felt for a very long time. 

Here he was above her, reducing her to a quivering mess as she reached between them, circling his cock between her thumb and forefinger wanting to feel him pushing in and out of her. He tipped forward at her grip, tumbling against her. Face buried against her neck, lifting his lips to her ear and biting down hard on her lobe. 

“Uhhh….” She tipped. He knew. He remembered. She had shown him the bite marks from previous lovers and he had shown her his scratches. She contracted around him. His head whipped up, wanting to drink in her orgasm, splashed across her face. Feeling her thighs shaking around his hips. Her heels digging into his behind, her arms shaking and eyes wide as she free-fell over the precipice and into his arms. 

“El…. La…..” he grunted loudly. Pulsing inside her, forcing himself into her as deeply as was physically possible. Filling the latex between them. Streams of release over, and over again. Feeling as though he was losing life force and it wasn’t going to stop. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him to her as he started to ebb. A thick layer of sweat covering him. Little shivers as the last bursts shot from him. 

They lay in disbelief. Speechless. Trying to gather their breath, their thoughts, their strength. Tom’s nose was pressed against Ella’s cheek as she stared at the roof, his eyes squeezed shut from the exertion he’d just expelled. His cheek pressing her hair against the pillow. Eventually he found the energy to withdraw from her, reaching to hold the base of the latex against his base. They both hurt, delicious physical sensitivity and an influx of mixed emotion. He twisted, pulling the covers back and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, snapping the sheath off and tying a knot in it. He hung his head for a moment. 

Ella watched him, frowning. The moment he hung his head she felt a pang in her heart. He regretted it. She just knew it. She felt hot tears in her eyes and rolled on her side, preparing to try to sleep. It shouldn’t have happened. What was wrong with her to expect otherwise? 

Tom stood, sighing. He padded over to the ensuite, leaving the door open he flicked the used latex into the waste bin and lifted the toilet seat, relieving himself. He placed one hand against the wall and looked down to make sure his aim was on. He was exhausted and completely spent. Emotionally also. How could he have just taken advantage of his best friend? How could he allow himself to put the most important thing to him in jeopardy? What a fool. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t. He continued to chastise himself as he flushed and wandered gingerly back out into the bedroom. Ella looked to be asleep, her eyes closed and rolled on her side. 

Did she still feel anything? What was happening? Fuck. He climbed back into the bed and felt the blood returning to his brain with a million thoughts pelting around at breakneck speed. He wanted to roll over and wrap himself around her like he always did, but felt a wall at her back. Had he already lost her? But, she hadn’t stopped him? He lay on his back, hands tucked under his head. Unable to move. Eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Ella sobbed gently and quietly beside him, feeling a million miles between them. What did she expect? That he’d suddenly declare undying love for her? They lay in their own spaces, digging the knives in themselves further. 

“Fuck…” He finally spoke and rolled over to touch her upper arm. She flinched and wanted more than anything to tell him that she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t keep being his friend now that they had just shared what they had. That she loved him more than she had ever let on and wanted him to love her in the same way, but she couldn’t. 

“La. I’m so sorry…” Tom felt her shift under his hand. He also felt his heart sink. He wanted more than anything to wrap her up, protect her, love her and tuck her up in the place that had just opened in his heart for her. He assumed by the bristle of her movements and the quiet sobbing he felt through the mattress that she instantly regretted their actions. He sighed. Feeling as though he was breaking into a million shards of glass and rolled over, away from her.


End file.
